


A Different Way the Story Could have gone

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Even if it is rather good in terms of fake science, Family, Fluff, Ignore my fake science, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how the story goes had he listened to the woman, they would have teamed up, gotten married, had a kid (a sweet little boy by the name of Will), always feeling off but never knowing why, never knowing his wife’s hidden telepathic ability were the reason. Tyler would be carted off to jail (for crimes committed by his best friend’s soon to be wife no less), never to see his best friend again and only seeing the outside world once more, when he breaks out and tries to mend his broken heart, convince himself he wasn’t in love with his best friend by sleeping with some random woman who just used him to rebel, and conceiving a son that he would never know (a boy named Warren who spends his life trying to leave his father’s shadow).</p>
<p>But this isn’t that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve and Tyler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Brighter Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235251) by [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129). 



> Just to clear some things up Tyler is Barron Battle. In this story Barron Battle is his superhero name rather than his real one and his real name is Tyler Peace.
> 
> Josie Stronghold is the villain, pretty much because I couldn't think of anyone else who fit the bill of what I was looking for and I really didn't want to make someone up. The rating will probably go up, chapter two gets a bit...fun, after the initial fluff. If you don't want to read that you can just end it here, I think it's a good stopping spot.
> 
> This story is inspired by this line from the fic Burning Brighter Still, "If we're going to argue infinite universes, then there's a universe where your dad isn't evil and mine is. There's one where our dads stayed friends and you and I grew up together. There's one where we never met at all, one where there aren't any superpowers. And we're not worrying about any of those things, so why should we worry about any reality expect our own?" Will reasons. "This universe, where we're both good and we're together and we're the best damn superhero partners the world has ever seen."
> 
> I kind of took the "Where we grew up together," and my mind ran away with it. I hope you enjoy.

“Steve, did you really think I could do that?” Tyler asked, dark eyes pleading with Steve. “You know I wouldn’t hurt anyone!”

Steve looked between them, his best friend, and maybe more, since forever, and the woman he had just met, who had saved him from Royal Pain, at the same time spouting these stories about Tyler.

Everyone knows how the story goes had he listened to the woman, they would have teamed up, gotten married, had a kid (a sweet little boy by the name of Will), always feeling off but never knowing why, never knowing his wife’s hidden telepathic ability were the reason. Tyler would be carted off to jail (for crimes committed by his best friend’s soon to be wife no less), never to see his best friend again and only seeing the outside world once more, when he breaks out and tries to mend his broken heart, convince himself he wasn’t in love with his best friend by sleeping with some random woman who just used him to rebel, and conceiving a son that he would never know (a boy named Warren who spends his life trying to leave his father’s shadow).

But this isn’t that story. This is another way that day could have gone, one quick twist of fate that changes the course of history (and men’s lives) forever.

“Of course you didn’t,” Steve said, shaking his head to clear it. “You might lose your temper sometimes, but you’d never do that.”

Tyler’s shoulders slumped in relief when he heard Steve’s words. “Why did you think I would do something like that Steve?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answered honestly. “It all just made so much sense when Josie was explaining it to me.”

“Josie the transfer student?” Tyler asked, “The one who has that gigantic crush on you?”

Steve nodded.

“Steve, I warned you about her, she’s a really strong telepath, and I’m not too sure her mental state is 100% stable either.”

“You’re right,” Steve said, “C’mon Ty, let’s head home.”

Tyler nodded and followed Steve out to where his motorcycle was waiting.

“Side car or ride on back?” Steve asked Tyler, holding out a helmet to the other.

“I’ll ride on back,” Tyler said, eyeing the sidecar with mistrust bordering on hatred. Steve laughed, and once Tyler was on, they set off towards Maxville.

…

“What happened this weekend?” Claire, Tyler’s best friend other than Steve, asked during the one class they had together without Steve. “Steve’s been avoiding Josie like the plague and they’ve been near inseparable the past few weeks.”

“She was telling him all these lies about me,” Tyler said, hand tightening into a fist. “Had him thinking I turning villain or something.”

Claire gasped, “How could he believe that?”

“She’s a telepath, and an extremely strong one at that,” Tyler said, picking a piece of the ray they were supposed to be building and fiddling with it. “She was clouding his mind. I got him away from her long enough that he was able to push her out.”

Claire nodded, knowing he didn’t want to continue this discussion. “So have you told him yet?”

Tyler groaned, introducing his head to the desk. “Claire…”

“Alright, alright,” Claire said, holding her hands in front of her. “I’ll let it go for now, but you need to tell him Ty.”

“Later Claire,” Tyler said, turning his attention back to the assignment.

…

“Steve are you okay?”

Damn it.

“You’ve been avoiding me, did I do something wrong?”

Don’t look at her Stronghold. She’ll turn you against Tyler again.

“Steve?”

He turned to face the girl, “Hey Josie,” he said, keeping cold and distant, mimicking the feeling that her mind control left in his head.

“Steve,” she said, reaching forward to touch his arm.

He pulled back so that her fingers fell just short of his arm. “I have to go, Tyler and I are going to do some homework and I need to catch the bus.” Steve turned and ran from her, meeting Tyler by the busses just before they took off.

“You okay?” Tyler asked as Steve caught his breath.

“Ran into Josie on my way here,” Steve said, trying to shake the cold from his head.

“She didn’t get you, did she?” Tyler asked, concerned and brushing his fingers over Steve’s forehead.

Steve smiled, the brush of warm fingers clearing the last traces of Josie from his mind. “A little bit,” Steve admitted. “But she’s gone now.” 

“How can you tell?” Tyler asked, his hand moving to rest on the back of the bench, his fingertips resting lightly on Steve’s neck.

“She’s cold,” Steve said, leaning into the touch. “Like when you’re outside in the snow for too long.”

Tyler hummed in acknowledgement and leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. “My place or yours?”

“Yours would probably be better,” Steve said, “My parents should be home by now.” 

Tyler nodded in agreement and lulled into ‘bus mode,’ how he dealt with his fear of heights on the ride to and from Sky High.

…

“I don’t want a sidekick,” Tyler proclaimed, halfway through their homework, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

“Why not?” Steve asked, rolling to look at the ceiling as well.

“Honestly? I don’t see the point of it. And heroes and their sidekicks tend to end up together, or the sidekick ends up falling in love with the hero and getting their heart broken. I’m never going to fall for whatever sidekick is assigned to me, and I don’t want to break anyone’s heart.”

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked, looking at his friend. “You don’t know who they’ll assign to you.”

“My heart has already been given,” Tyler said, an odd mixture of dead serious and overly dramatic. “And once given, it can’t be taken back.”

“Does she know?” Steve asked, not looking at his friend.

“No,” Tyler said, staring at the ceiling. “No he doesn’t.”

Steve didn’t respond for a moment. “I guess that explains why you haven’t told,” Steve said eventually.

“Yeah.”

“Anyone I know?” Steve asked a few minutes later.

“…Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that,” Tyler said.

“Care to share?”

Tyler didn’t say anything, but turned to face his friend and pressed a hand to his chest.

“…Me?” Steve asked, putting his hand over Tyler’s before he could pull it away.

Tyler nodded, an odd mixture of terrified and hopeful.

Steve smiled. “I guess that answers that question,” he said softly.

Tyler’s eyebrow rose.

“You cleared Josie out of my head,” Steve said, taking Tyler’s hand and moving it to his forehead, “On the bus.”

Tyler grinned, leaning in and kissing Steve lightly where his fingers had brushed.

Steve tilted his head up to meet Tyler’s lips with his own. “I should probably head home now,” Steve muttered, pulling away from Tyler. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” he asked, packing up his stuff.

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed, meeting Steve at the door and kissing him one last time. “And Steve? I think I love you.”

Steve smiled and kissed Tyler back. “I think I love you too Ty.”

…

“I think we just blew some people’s minds,” Tyler said, collapsing against his bedroom door in a fit of laughter. “Did you see their faces?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, picking at the blanket. “Especially my dad. I don’t think he’s going to talk to me for the rest of my life.”

“Hey,” Tyler said, going over to sit next to Steve. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t know my dad,” Steve said with a sad look. “She’s so stuck in his ways, it’s not even funny Ty.”

“Well at least we have each other, right?” Tyler asked, leaning in and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.”

“Right,” Steve said, burying his face in Tyler’s shoulder. “We’ll always have each other.”

Tyler kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Course we will.”

…

“What’s the big secret?” Steve asked, laughing as Tyler pulled him out of the car.

“You’ll see,” Tyler singsonged, guiding his blindfolded boyfriend up what felt like a brick path.

“Tyler,” Steve whined.

“Steve,” Tyler whined back. “Hold on, we’re almost there,” Steve stopped as Tyler opened a door before leading him into the building.

“Tada,” Tyler said, taking the blindfold off of Steve.

“You didn’t,” Steve gasped, looking around the room he found himself in.

“I did,” Tyler said, standing back. “What do you think?”

“You’re crazy,” Steve said, turning and hugging his boyfriend. “And I love it, but I thought we were going to stay in the apartment a while longer.”

“My dad helped, we had most of the money, but he helped a bit.”

Steve grinned. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“I love you too,” Tyler kissed him deeply. “How about we christen this place with a round or two?”

“I think,” Steve said, kissing Tyler deeply even as he was lifted and carried up the stairs. “That that is a wonderful idea.”

Tyler laid his partner down on the bed in their new bedroom. Neither got around to exploring the house much that day.

…

“Steve, you feeling okay?” Tyler asked, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. Steve didn’t answer for retching.

“I’m coming in, okay?”

There was a quiet groan, but it wasn’t a no, so Tyler opened the door to find Steve giving an offering to the porcelain god. When Steve was finally able to sit back from the toilet, he leaned against Tyler’s chest.

“I think something’s wrong,” Steve muttered tiredly. “I’ve never been this sick before.”

“I know,” Tyler said softly, brushing sweat soaked hair from his partner’s eyes. “Do you need to go to the doctor?”

“It would probably be a good idea,” Steve said, which worried Tyler even more, Steve absolutely hated going to the doctor.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Tyler said, helping Steve up. “I’ll call the doctor, you get some rest.”

“M’kay,” Steve said tiredly, turning over and falling asleep.

Tyler went down the stairs and arranged a doctor’s appointment with the local ‘hero’ doctor for the next day.

…

“I’m what?” Steve asked, incredulous. “That’s not possible.”

“Neither is the fact that Tyler here can command fire at will, or that you can fall from hundreds of feet in the air and walk it off. But those have happened, so why is this anymore farfetched?” the doctor asked. “Just think of it as a second power.”

“Steve?” Tyler said softly, standing in front of him. “What are you thinking?”

“Are we ready for this?” Steve whispered, his hand going to his stomach without thinking. “Is this fair to him?”

“We’ll be fine,” Tyler said, covering Steve’s hand with his. “And so will he.”

Steve smiled up at him. “Right, we’ll be fine, if we have each other.”

“Exactly,” Tyler said, kissing Steve’s forehead.

…

“Hey,” Tyler said, smiling at Steve when he woke up. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Steve answered honestly, sitting up a bit. “Where’s-?”

Before Steve could finish his sentence a cry sounded from a bassinet that Steve hadn’t noticed sitting beside Tyler.

Steve looked towards the small piece of furniture. Tyler grinned and stood up, leaning to pick up the baby that was laying in it.

“Doc says he’s healthy,” Tyler said. “Wanna hold him?”

Steve gave him a look and reached for the baby, their son.

“Hey there Warren,” Steve cooed at the baby. “I’m glad to finally meet you. I’m your daddy.”

Warren blinked up at Steve, the crying stopping, studying Steve as his father studied him.

“He’s smart,” Steve said. “I’m pretty sure most babies don’t track things like that so young.”

Tyler moved to sit on the bed next to Steve. “I guess we’ll just have to see,” Tyler said, wrapping an arm around his partner and son.

Steve hummed in agreement. “I love you,” Steve said, his voice fuzzy with sleep.

“I love you too,” Tyler replied, kissing Steve’s crown. “Get some sleep, you’re exhausted.”

“You too,” Steve insisted, laying back down, setting Warren on the bed between them. “You’ve had a long day too.”

Tyler agreed, laying down and wrapping an arm around the two most important people in his life as all three of them fell asleep.

…

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Steve looked up from the report on Tyler’s last battle as the Barron.

“When’s the baby gonna come?” the three year old asked, padding up to his father.

“A couple of months,” Steve said, smiling down at the little boy. “Are you excited?”

“Uh huh,” Warren agreed, hugging his father around the legs, “Is Poppa gonna be home soon?”

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Steve nodded (today had been quiet so far, hopefully it would stay that way), “Do you want to help me start dinner?”

Warren nodded eagerly and ran from the room, heading to the kitchen. 

Steve stood from his chair after putting away the papers he had been reading. Hearing the front door open, Steve hurried to see who it was, ignoring the sharp pain in his stomach.

He reached the entry just as Warren let out a distressed cry of “Poppa!”

Tyler was just inside the doorway, his eyes oddly blank, and reaching for Warren, face twisted in a sort of pained grimace. Steve knew that face, it was the face of someone under the effect of mind control, and fighting it as hard as they could.

“Warren, run!” Steve yelled. “Call Grandpa!”

Warren slipped away from Tyler, taking advantage of the distraction caused by Steve speaking.

“Steve,” Tyler said, with that odd resonant cadence that said he was repeating words that were being whispered straight into his mind. “He doesn’t deserve you, he never did. I’ve come to save you!”

“Josie,” Steve said, “I believe your rescue attempt would be better believed if you came with your own face.”

Josie giggled, the feminine noise sounding odd from Tyler’s lips. “But this way is so much better, taking out the competition before the battle even starts.”

“That’s not very sporting,” Steve said, hoping Warren had reached the phone, as he didn’t think he could stall much longer, the pain in his stomach was getting worse, and Josie was getting impatient.

“I never claimed to be a good sport,” Josie said with the air of someone confiding a secret, “I was always rubbish at Save the Citizen anyways. Now come with me, and I’ll let the boy stay here unharmed until his grandfather comes for him.”

“And Tyler?”

“That depends on how good you are.”

Steve nodded, even though he could hear Tyler in his head telling him not to do it, and could read in the lines of his tense stance that he was fighting to speak his own words.  
Four things happened all at once just then, Agent (Tyler’s father) came in the door, Tyler broke Josie’s control on him, and Steve felt a rush of liquid (probably blood) between his legs, and promptly passed out.

…

“Steve, come on. Wake up.”

Steve fought, fought to wake up, even as he tried to remember why it was so hard to wake up.

“Come on Steve, Will needs you.”

Oh right, Josie had come, using Tyler himself as a Trojan horse, and Steve had gone into labor, still two months from his due date, the stress of Tyler’s still burgeoning hero career and Josie’s attack had triggered premature labor. Was Will okay? Was Warren (it was his first villain attack, he hadn’t even seen the news footage of Tyler’s battles)? Oh God, was Tyler? He’d been used as a weapon against his own family.

Steve opened his eyes with an effort that almost hurt. “Ty?” he whispered, voice croaky.

“Oh thank God you’re awake,” Tyler responded, covering Steve’s face with kisses. “Doc said you might not wake up.”

“I’m fine,” Steve said, trying to sit up and finding it considerably harder than after Warren had been born.

“Take it easy,” Tyler said, helping Steve sit up. “Doc had to make a bigger cut than last time to get Will out.”

“Where are the boys?” Steve asked, leaning into Tyler’s touch. “Last time you had Warren up and out of the bassinet almost before I asked.”

“Warren’s with my dad,” Tyler said, sounding exhausted. “Doc has Will, he’s not doing too well.”

Steve’s chest clenched. “And Josie?”

“Claire sent her husband after her. I got a glimpse of where she was controlling me from, but she’s probably taken off by now.”

“What are we going to do now?” Steve asked in small voice.

“I don’t know,” Tyler answered honestly. “But we’ll figure it out, together.”

“Together,” Steve agreed softly.


	2. Will and Warren, the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Will and Warren from the day Will is born until a few days before Homecoming, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to get the feeling that this story is my way to deal with Tadashi's death (Is that as odd as I think it is?), giving the little brother an older brother that can control fire and will in no way, shape, or form die by fire. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy the story.

Warren just stared for a moment, he’d never seen anything so small before. Doc had gone to talk to Daddy and Poppa about the baby, but had left the baby in the nursery, so Warren had snuck away from Grandpa to see what all the fuss was about.

“Hi baby,” Warren whispered, the baby was sleeping, Poppa always told him to be quiet when Daddy was sleeping, so he should be quiet when the baby was sleeping too, right? “I’m your big brother, I’m gonna take good care of you. No one’s ever gonna hurt you.” Warren petted Will’s hair like Daddy always did when he was sleeping. He took his hand from between the bars of the crib and turned to go back to Grandpa, but the baby started crying and wouldn’t stop until Warren started petting his hair again.

Warren was happy that his brother loved him, but it was almost bed time and Warren was tired. Warren looked around the room and saw a little stool, like the one that he used to reach the sink. Smiling, Warren pulled it over and climbed into the crib next to Will. He fell asleep, wrapped around his baby brother.

…

“Daddy, can I feed him?” Warren asked, scrambling up onto the bed next to Daddy, who was holding Will.

Daddy smiled at him. “Course you can War,” he said, patting the bed for Warren to sit.

Warren did, and reached for Will.

Daddy laughed and moved Warren’s arms back, positioning them carefully before setting Will in his brother’s arms, helping him hold the bottle so Will would get milk rather than air.

Warren smiled at his little brother and didn’t fidget at all, because that wouldn’t be good for Will’s tummy.

“You’re a good big brother Warren,” Daddy said while Will was eating, petting Warren’s hair. “He’s lucky to have you.”

Warren smiled up at Daddy. But Daddy was wrong, Will wasn’t the lucky one, Warren was.

…

“Warren?” Will was quiet, he always had been.

“What do you need Stronghold?” Warren asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I’m scared,” Will said, padding over to his brother.

Warren lifted the blanket, allowing the younger boy to crawl under with his older brother. “What are you scared of Stronghold?” he asked as his brother cuddled into his side.

“I don’t wanna go to school,” Will said against his brother’s chest, burying his face in the red sleep shirt.

“Why not?” Warren asked, slightly more awake now and running his fingers through Will’s hair, it helped the younger boy calm down.

“There’s gonna be people there,” Will said, “That I don’t know. And you’re not gonna be there.”

“I’ll be just down the hall,” Warren corrected lightly. “I’ll see you at lunch. And when we get home tomorrow, you’re gonna love it so much that you aren’t even gonna remember that you were scared at all.”

Will smiled sleepily at his big brother, his protector. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Will asked through a sleepy yawn. “Please?”

“Course you can Stronghold,” Warren said, “When have I ever said no to you?”

…

“Who’s the kid Peace?”

Will hid behind Warren from the moment they got off the bus. This new kid was loud and that wasn’t helping Will one bit.

“He’s my brother,” Warren said, pulling Will closer to him and wrapping an arm around the younger boy.

“That’s a lie,” another boy said, coming around the brothers to stand next to his friend. “His backpack says Stronghold.”

“He’s got Dad’s last name, I have Pop’s,” Warren said. “Now be quiet, Will’s worried enough about his first day as it is.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Peace?”

Warren ignored them and led Will into the school and to his class. “I’ll see you at lunch,” Warren said, “And I’ll meet you after class and we’ll go to the busses together, okay?”

Will hugged Warren tightly. “Promise?” he whispered.

“Promise.”

…  
_Warren was dreaming, he knew that, he’d never do this in real life, but that didn’t stop it from being the best dream he’d ever had._

 _“W-Warren, please,” Will begged from_ underneath _his brother._

_“Shh,” Warren soothed, running a hand down Will’s side. “I’ll take care of you, haven’t I always?”_

_Will quieted down a bit, enough that their dads wouldn’t hear them as soon as they entered the house._

_“Are you ready for me?” Warren asked, pulling his fingers from his brother._

_Will let out a whimper, canting his hips up. “Warren please!”_

Warren woke up just short of cumming in his sleep shorts and groaned. A glance at the clock told him that going back to sleep was futile, so Warren gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom. At least he could jerk off in the shower.

Warren stepped under the warm spray after stripping his pajamas off, hand instantly going to his still hard cock.

The images that ran through his head, he honestly had no right thinking of, let alone jacking off to. Images of Will, underneath Warren, writhing and begging for Warren to fuck him. A few quick strokes and he was cumming against the tiles, softly moaning his baby brother’s name.

Warren groaned and finished cleaning himself up, cleaning the mess as well. He got out of the shower and headed down to the kitchen. Will’s first day at Sky High was today, and since he wouldn’t actually be able to be nice to his baby brother at school, the least he could do was make sure he wasn’t too stressed about telling their fathers about his impending sidekickdom due to not having any powers.

“Stronghold!” Warren bellowed up the stairs, knowing that their fathers were already out on a call. “Get your ass up, I made breakfast!”

Warren heard the sound of grumbling upstairs and knew the smell of fresh bacon would have his brother downstairs in a few minutes.

…

“So how’d day one go?” Warren asked once both brothers were safely back home.

“Sucky,” Will groaned. “Boomer’s got a real hate on for me.”

“It’s not just you,” Warren reassured his brother. “He picks someone from every year, sometimes more than one, and this year it happened to be you.”

“Bet he never picked on you,” Will said, rolling over so his head rested on his brother’s lap.

“That’s because I’m me,” Warren said with a smile, the one he saved just for Will.

“Shut up,” Will said, hiding his face in his older brother’s stomach, and wow Warren, not the time to get an erection. “And another thing, why do you have to act like a total prick at school?”

Warren chuckled. “Haven’t we talked about this?”

“Tell me again,” Will insisted, “I had a shit day and I just…need some normal."

Warren chuckled, even as he winced. Will always had a hard time with new things, and starting high school was a bitch for everyone. “Well, I have to act like that because on one messes with me, and in a few weeks, I’ll ‘take you under my wing’ and no one will mess with you either.”

And we couldn’t do this from today because…?” Will asked, closing his eyes.

“Because I have a reputation to uphold,” Warren said, running his fingers through his brother’s hair. “And people would be suspicious if you came in and we acted like we do here. They might even think we’re dating.”

“Is that so bad?” Will asked, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother.

Warren startled a bit. “What are you talking about Stronghold?”

Will sat up, turning so he could look at his brother. “Would it really be that bad if people thought we were dating?”

“The first issue is that we’re brothers,” Warren said, not looking at Will. It didn’t help that half of his dreams with Will started like this.

“So?” Will asked, defiant. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not right,” Warren said weakly.

“Why are you fighting?” Will asked, eyes growing wide and wet. “Am I not good enough?”

“No!” Warren exclaimed, “No,” he said softer. “If anything, I’m not good enough for you.”

Will was quiet, and it startled Warren when he felt his brother’s hand on his cheek. “Warren,” Will said softly. “Why would you think that?”

Warren held up his, black leather clad, arm, “You’re the golden boy,” he said. “And I’m the emo Goth freak. If we weren’t brothers, we’d be like oil and water.”

“That’s the point though,” Will said, moving closer to Warren. “We balance each other out.”

Warren couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he leaned forward and kissed the younger, letting all the love he felt for his little brother out into the kiss.

“I love you,” Warren said when he eventually pulled back. “God, you have no idea how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” Will said, and wow, Warren hadn’t thought Will could get any more attractive, but with his lips kiss bruised, his hair messed where Warren had run fingers through it, and his shirt rucked up, Will looked even better than Warren had thought possible. “And I heard you in the shower this morning.”

“Stronghold!” Warren bellowed, pinning his brother to the bed. “You are a little brat!”

“But I’m _your_ little brat,” Will said, smirking up at Warren.

“Damn straight you are,” Warren all but growled, leaning down and kissing Will.

…

“What’s his deal?”

Will turned to see that Zack, his newest and loudest friend at Sky High, looking over at Warren, who was glaring at Will, or rather, where Layla was all but hanging off of Will.

“That’s Warren Peace,” Layla said, voice low, “His dad almost went villain when he was our age, some people think he actually did and is still plotting.”

Will let out a laugh, and played it off as a cough. “Interesting.”

Layla gave Will the stink eye even as Ethan gave a little squeak and hid behind Zack.

Will turned to see what had startled his friends so badly, only to come face to chest with Warren.

“Stronghold, we need to talk,” Warren said, in that deep voice that always sent chills up his spine.

Will cocked an eyebrow, eyes darting to his friends.

Warren nodded almost imperceptibly and turned to head away from the table.

Will got up to follow, only to be stopped by Layla’s hand on his arm. “Will,” she hissed, “He’s-”

“It’s fine Layla,” Will said, shaking off her hand and following his brother.

“What’s up War?” Will asked, once the pair was safely ensconced in an out of the way classroom.

Warren pushed Will against the wall, kissing the younger thoroughly, deeply, and passionately. “I don’t like the way she looks at you,” he said, eventually pulling away.

“It’s fine War,” Will said, running a hand through Warren’s hair. “She just has a crush on me, but if it speeds up your plan any, then by all means, let it.”

Warren growled and kissed Will again, just as the bell rang.

“We better get to class,” Will said, pushing Warren away.

“You act like you have somewhere better to be Stronghold,” Warren said, moving away nevertheless.

“Trust me,” Will said, giving Warren one last kiss. “There’s on where else I’d rather be, than right here with you.”

…

“I thought you said no one messed with you,” Will said, checking his knuckles for bleeding.

“Well Speed and Lash are assholes who think they play by their own rules,” Warren said, checking his clothes for scorch marks. “They like to start shit.”

“Well,” Will said, sitting on the edge of Warren’s desk, “This sucks. How much trouble do you think we’ll be in when we get home?”

“You probably won’t be in any,” Warren said, leaning on Will. “Golden son finally gets his powers and his first act is to play hero? Dad’ll be thrilled.”

“And you?” Will asked, leaning back.

“I didn’t start it,” Warren said with a shrug, “All I can do is tell them that.” He winced and rolled his shoulder, his other hand going up to rub at it. “Fucking idiots.”

“Is your shoulder okay? You’ve been holding it funny since we left the cafeteria.”

“It’s a bit sore is all,” Warren said, his hand dropping instantly.

Will was not convinced. “Take the jacket off,” he said, standing and going behind Warren, taking the jacket laying it over one of the other chairs.

Once again, Will was grateful for the fact that Warren wore sleeveless shirts, (they showed his muscles so wonderfully when he wasn’t wearing the jacket), and the fact that they were alone in the detention room. If they hadn’t been, Warren would still be acting hostile and wouldn’t let Will look him over until they got home, and maybe not even then.

Will let out a hiss when he saw the mottled bruises, probably from when he had been thrown into a wall, gone through it and a second, crashed into a third, and come back for more, all because of some stupid idiots who were picking on Will.

“Does it go all the way down like this?” Will asked, his fingers lightly brushing Warren’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Warren said, slumping forward. “And I’m not taking off my shirt while we’re still in the damn detention room.”

“Alright,” Will said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Warren’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Warren said, standing from the chair and situating himself to where Will could stand between his legs. “How long do you think they’ll keep us in here?”

Will shrugged. “You’re the senior.”

“Who’s never had detention before, you’re the little brat who got it first week,” Warren said, pulling Will closer so he could kiss him. “You’re a bad influence Stronghold.”

…

“There’s something fishy about that Gwen chick,” Warren commented, already done with his homework, and the smug bastard was doing absolutely nothing to help Will with his.

“Why do you say that?” Will asked, glad for the excuse to take a break from his homework.

“No girl that hot changes her mind that quickly, especially not about people,” Warren said, “What do you guys talk about anyways?”

“She helps me with my science homework,” Will shrugged, “Tries to get in my pants.”

“She tries what?” Warren asked, almost squawked really, sitting up so quickly that he almost knocked Will’s homework off the bed.

Will let out a laugh, falling back on the bed. “You should have seen your face War, it was hilarious!”

Warren sank back onto the bed, giving Will the stink eye. “You’ll pay for that Stronghold.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Will shot back.

Warren smirked and tackled his younger brother into the mattress. “I’m sure you would.”


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we're doing this," Will muttered, allowing Warren to readjust the stupid tie he had forced him into.

"Stop whining," Warren said, stepping back to examine his handy work, "I wanted to stay home, but you had to go and get a date to the dance, and I have to go and look after your sorry ass."

"I'll make it up to you," Will promised.

"You better," Warren said, smirking at his little brother. He snatched a quick kiss from the younger as the doorbell rang.

"That would be our dates," Will said when Warren let him pull away, "We better get to them before Dad and Pop do."

Warren groaned, but followed Will to the door, where Layla and Gwen awaited them.

...

"Go ahead, say it," Will muttered to Warren as they waited for Zack, Ethan, and Magenta to climb out of the air vent.

"I think I'll save it til we survive this," Warren said, "Have something to look forward to."

Will rolled his eyes and was about to steal a quick kiss when Penny, Speed, and Lash came around the corner.

"Go," Warren said, sending Will towards the cafeteria. "We'll catch up as soon as we deal with these assholes."

Will hesitated, but dashed off down the hall, glancing back to his friends. "Go!" Warren yelled as he faced down Speed...again. Will hoped it ended better than last time.

He steeled himself with one last look at his friends, and ran to the cafeteria.

...

"I should know to trust Warren's instincts by now," Will said, hovering outside of what had been a window in the cafeteria. "And those instincts told us a long time ago that both of you were bad news."

Will flew into the school and grabbed both Gwen and Layla by the scruffs of their necks.

"Detention room?" he asked Warren, who was staring at Will with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Yeah," Warren said, shaking the shock from his limbs and mind. "Yeah, we put the others in there already." 

"Is everyone okay?" Will asked, shutting the door behind them and turning to Warren.

"You mean except for the fact that everyone but us and the guys are babies?" Warren asked drily. 

"Of course," Will said, giving Warren a quick peck and dashing to the front of the school where Zack, Ethan, and Magenta were waiting, with the infant versions of pretty much everyone they knew.

...

"Dad!" Will screamed, just as a figure dropped the baby over the edge of the school.

"Get him," Warren said, standing from his position next to Zack's head. "They're fine and I'll keep her from the other babies."

Will didn't need to be told twice, he took off instantly and dove over the side of the school, going as fast as he could to catch the falling baby.

For once, Will was grateful that the school was so high in the sky, it gave him plenty of time to catch the baby. "Hey, hey," Will soothed, catching the baby and floating slowly back up to the school. "It's okay Dad, we'll get you all back to normal...somehow."

Will went up faster, landing behind the woman. "You," he said, setting his infant father in one of the weird baby carriers Royal Pain had brought. "Have made a big mistake."

"Oh it's the little boy," she cooed mockingly. "How sweet. Trying to play the big hero. Daddy will be so proud."

"Lady, I don't know what my dad did to you, but it is not cool to drop people off the side of the school."

The woman threw back her head and laughed. "Oh sweetheart, they never did tell you? What your "Poppa" did? I bet your brother knows who I am," she pitching her voice over Will's shoulder. "Do you dear? Do you remember what I did?"

"Jetstream." And Will could feel the heat from his brother's fists. "It was the day you were born, Will. She attacked the house. I thought she was doing life in an asylum somewhere. Pop broke her mind."

Jetstream smiled, "It takes more than Tyler Peace," she sneered out the name. "To break me."

"Then explain your 14 year stint in the asylum," Warren said, moving to stand next to Will instead of behind him, hands lit brightly. 

"A ploy," Jetstream said, examining her nails through fingerless gloves. "I knew Royal Pain was still out there, so I waited, bided my time until I saw the signs that she was coming back. So I escaped, and here I am. You really thought you were rid of me, didn't you?"

"I chose to believe my parents," Warren said with a shrug. "You tend to do that when you're three. I had more important things to worry about." He grinned at Will. "And you should really learn to be more observant," he finished, as Ron Wilson, bus driver, hit her in the back of the head with his broom. 

"You'd think a telepath would be able to tell when someone was sneaking up on them," Ron said, twirling his broom as Warren put power neutralizing cuffs on Jetstream.

"Well it's good for us she couldn't," Warren said, stepping back so Will could pick Jetstream up. "Will and I are taking her to the detention room with the others until we can decide what to do with them. Keep an eye on the others Ron."

Ron nodded, going back over to where Zack, Ethan, and Magenta were still lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked once Jetstream was in the detention room with the others and slumping against his brother.

"I don't know," Warren said honestly. "But we'll figure it out."

...

"I never thought I'd say this," Will said under his breath as Ethan aimed the Pacifier at Medulla and it turned him back into an adult. "But thank God for Mad Science."

"I don't know how you did it Stronghold, but you made the teachers of two of the most important subjects at Sky High hate you, and your freshman year isn't even half over."

"It's because they can sense that I've got all this," Will gestured to Warren, "And neither of them can get their head out of their ass enough to ask the other out."

Warren snorted.

"I'm serious man," Will said. "We need to get them together, if only to get them off my ass."

"Mr. Stronghold," Medulla interrupted, eyes telling Will that be had heard enough to know what Will had been saying. "If you and Mr. Peace could rejoin us in the real world, it would be much appreciated."

"How much do you think he heard?" Will asked, biting his lip.

Warren glanced back at the teacher. "Looks like he's hunting for Boomer," Warren said as the brothers searched out their fathers. "So that's a good sign."

Will groaned, "Great, my life's gonna be Hell now."

Warren laughed. "It won't be that bad."

"You're right," Will agreed, "It'll be worse."

...

"Will?" Warren put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The younger was shaking as he watched the proceedings of the trial for the events at Homecoming. "Will, come on."

"They were going to kill you Warren," Will said, burying his face in Warren's chest. "Just for spite."

"But they didn't," Warren soothed, running a hand over Will's spine. "We're all still here and they're going to get what they deserve."

"She kinda just outed us on national tv," Will said eventually, wiping tear tracks from his face. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"Depends," Warren said. "What do you think we should do?"

"I wouldn't mind everyone knowing," Will said, playing with the red strand in Warren's hair. "And Dad and Pop can tell when we're bull shitting them, so we should just be honest."

"Alright," Warren agreed easily as the sound of their fathers' motorcycles came from under the house, telling the boys of their arrival. "Honesty starts now."

...

_Assignment day? WP_

Will grinned at the screen. A week before graduation, same as always. WS

_Good luck Stronghold. WP_

_We've had this discussion Peace, we're doing our own team up when I'm cleared for superheroing duty. WS_

_So you keep saying, yet you refuse to tell me your name. WP_

_Don't wanna ruin the surprise War, I gotta go. Love you. WS_

_Love you too. See you in a week. WP_

Will grinned at the screen before tucking the phone in his bag and turning his attention to Principal Powers, standing on a stage in the middle of the gym. He didn't actually have to do anything, he had opted out of having a sidekick and already had his costume and name. So he sat back and daydreamed, until he heard Principal Powers call his name and felt the eyes of _the whole fucking school_ on him.

Will got out of his chair and made his way to the front of the auditorium. "What's going on?" he asked when he was within hearing distance of the principal. "I opted out of a sidekick."

Principal Powers looked at her sheet in surprise. "No you didn't," she said, showing him the assignment sheet, and true to her word, there was his name, black, unlike those who had opted out, with Ethan's name right next to it.

Will's eyes searched the crowd for his friend and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Ethan gestured to himself and, at Will's nod, he scrambled from his seat and met Will and Principal Powers on the stage. "I thought you opted out of a sidekick Will," Ethan said, "You and Warren were going to be a team."

"That had been the plan," Will agreed, "But apparently there was a mix up." Will looked to the principal. "Can I-we...Is there somewhere we can go so I can call Warren?"

Principal Powers nodded and gestured for Boomer to lead the boys to a classroom where they could speak in private.

Will sat in a chair and gestured for Ethan to sit as he dialed Warren's number.

Will sat the phone on the desk and turned it on speaker.

_"Will?"_ Warren's voice came from the speakers, small and tinny. _"What's up, is something wrong?"_

"I got a sidekick," Will said, his eyes darting to Ethan.

Warren was quiet long enough for Will to get worried. _"I thought you opted out."_

"I did," Will said, knuckling his forehead. "Yet here we are."

_"Are they there with you?"_ Warren asked. _"And for that matter, who are they?"_

Will looked at Ethan, who shook his head violently. Will couldn't blame him, Warren was scary at the best of times, and right now he was pissed, so not the best time.  
"It's Ethan," Will said. "And yeah, he's here with me."

_"What are you thinking Will?"_ Warren asked, and Will could hear the exhaustion in his brother's voice. _"You too Ethan, since this involves you now."_

"You guys can do your thing," Ethan said, his voice small. "I was thinking about opting out of a hero anyways, setting myself up as a brain for hire."

"Are you okay with that?" Will asked softly. "You and I would both hate it if you became the next Mr. Boy."

Ethan cracked a smile. "Well, seeing as I don't have a crush on either of you, I don't think that's possible. You guys go do your thing and when you need tech, give me a call, cause I know neither of your useless asses are any good at Mad Science."

Will grinned and pulled his friend into a hug. "Thanks Ethan."

"Course man," Ethan said when Will released him. "Now we better get back to the gym or Boomer's gonna kill us."

Will nodded, agreeing to Ethan's logic. "I'll see you in a few days Warren?"

_"I'll see ya,"_ Warren agreed.

"Love you War."

_"Love you too Will, now get going. Boomer still might keep you from graduating."_

...

Will could honestly say that he'd never had the jitters this bad before, he could barely sit still, looking back into the crowd for Warren. The ceremony was going to start any minute now and he couldn't see his partner anywhere.

He checked his phone for texts from Warren or news updated about Calefaction (Warren's superhero alter ego). There was nothing and Boomer was giving Will the stink eye.

Will put his phone back in his pocket and turned to face the stage where Ethan was stepping up to the podium to give his valedictorian speech.

He still felt kind of bad about rejecting Ethan like he had, but he and Warren already had everything planned out, and a sidekick would just mess that up.

So Will sat there, clapping along with the crowd where needed but otherwise not paying a lick of attention to what was going on around him. When his name was called, Will stood, the weight of his cape still new enough to give him a second of pause as he made his way to the stage.  
He stood, next to Principal Powers, and faced the crowd. "My name is Bastion," Will said, eyes scanning the crowd, he spotted his fathers, sitting on the front row in their costumes, and his eyes kept moving, roaming the room, looking for Warren. "And I will not be taking a sidekick, though Ethan Jones, this year's valedictorian was assigned as my sidekick, we both decided that he would go into business as a tech hub and I will enter a partnership," and there he was, standing in the very back of the gym, apparently having slipped in late, leaning against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world, though the way his eyes focused on Will told quite a different story. "With Warren Peace, also known as Calefaction." Will gave the audience a broad grin, accepted his diploma and the handshakes that came with it from Principal Powers and the rest of the teachers.

After the ceremony Will found Warren first, no matter that his fathers were closer, he hadn't seen his brother since Spring Break, damn it and nothing was going to stop him now.

"You were late," Will accused, stopping a good three steps away, even though his body was screaming to fling itself into Warren's arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Well I did," Warren said, closing the gap between them and taking the hat from Will's head. "Aren't you supposed to throw this thing in the air?"

Will shrugged, all his false anger expended, and leaned into Warren. "Can we go home now?"

"In a bit," Warren said, kissing his brother on the top of the head, "I'm pretty sure Dad and Pop have some sort of party planned. Besides, don't you have to pack?"

"Most of my stuff is already at your house from Spring Break, I just need to pack up the rest of my clothes and I can do that in maybe 10 minutes."

"Tomorrow," Warren promised, "But for now, the crowds desire your attention."

Will groaned and lightly hit his forehead to Warren's shoulder. "I need some incentive here War."

"How about this?" Warren said, leaning in to whisper into Will's ear, "Tomorrow, once we get home and get everything settled, I'll make love to you."

Will smiled up at Warren. "Promise?"

"Promise," Warren affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got this figured to four chapters, and am almost finished with the next (and final) chapter, if anyone has any suggestions or prompts (for this 'verse or another) I'd be willing to give it a shot (I've got writer's block like you wouldn't believe). 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Will and Warren, the later years

"What are we looking at here E?" Warren asked, his face drawn and pale.

"I don't know," Ethan said, moving quickly around the bed that held Will's prone form, getting readings from each screen. "As far as I can tell, it isn't harming him, in fact, it seems to be healing him faster than he would heal on his own."

"Then why is he unconscious?" Warren growled, but kept his fire under control, if he flamed up in here Ethan would kick him out or sedate him (Warren wasn't sure which was worse at the moment).

"I don't know," Ethan said, "All we can do at this point is wait."

Warren groaned.

...

Will let out a low moan when he opened his eyes, only to be assaulted by bright fluorescent lights.

"Warren," Will groaned, hand flopping around towards Warren's side of the bed. "Turn the lights off."

"Warren's not here at the moment," Ethan's voice came from near the door. "Sent him out on a food run. Glad to see you're awake by the way."

"E?" Will questioned, cracking his eye open enough to see the other man. "What's going on?"

"You got zapped by some sort of ray. Not sure what it did but you're not dead so it couldn't be too bad."

Will groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Are you sure about that? I feel like death."

"That's what happens when you're unconscious for days on end," Ethan answered matter-of-factly. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head mostly," Will said, drawing his arm away from his eyes and braving the light. "My stomach feels a bit tender," he added, knowing that where evil rays and such were concerned, precision was important (and how sad was it that he knew this from experience?).

"Makes sense," Ethan said with a nod. "You hit your head when you fell, and the ray hit you in the stomach."

Will nodded. "Do we know what the ray did?"

"Other than knocking you out for a few days and freaking Warren out? No. But we did nab the guy and ray, so I'll look into it now that you're up."

"Good," Will said, sitting up slowly. "When's Warren getting back?"

"Should be any minute now," Ethan answered. "I'm actually surprised he's been gone this long."

Will tensed, ignoring the way his muscles tried to stiffen and lock up on him. "Any sign of trouble?"

Ethan shook his head, "Scanner hasn't gone off," he said, gesturing towards the roof where the intercom speaker was.

Will nodded and moved to get off the bed. "Where are my clothes?" he asked, noting the hospital gown he was clothed in.

"Usual place," Ethan told him, "I'm gonna go check on the ray."

"Afraid your minions broke it?" Will teased, making his way to the small dresser on the side of the room.

"They're not minions," Ethan groaned as he left the room. " _Villains ___have minions, hero brains-for-hire have interns."

"So you keep telling me," Will said, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. 

A few minutes later and fully dressed, Will made his way to the kitchen in the house part of Ethan's 'lair' where Warren would have to make a pit stop before going to the infirmary. While he waited, Will checked his email on his phone, which had been resting on top of the dresser. 

"How long you been awake?" Warren asked when he came into the room, take-out bags in his hands. 

Will looked at the clock in the top corner of his phone. "Fifteen minutes," Will told his partner, "Get anything good?" 

"My definition of good or your definition of good?" Warren asked, shoving a McDonald's bag at Will while opening a box of Chinese for himself. 

"This is why I love you," Will hummed happily as he dug into his burger. 

"I love you too," Warren said with a fond shake of his head, "Lord knows why though." 

"It's my rugged good looks," Will said, striking a ridiculous pose. 

"You wish," Warren snorted. "I'm glad you're awake," he added softly, reaching out and taking his brother's hand. "I was worried you'd never wake up." 

"Well I did," Will said, squeezing his brother's hand gently, well aware of his own strength. "After we finish eating, if you want, I can show you just how okay I am." 

Warren grinned warmly at the younger and leaned over to kiss him. "Sounds like a plan." 

... 

"How long have you been sick?" Warren asked, rubbing Will's back as he expelled his internal organs into the toilet. 

"Since we got home from Ethan's," Will groaned, resting his forehead against the cool porcelain. "It's getting worse though." Will whimpered, curling in on himself. "It hurts War." 

"I know baby," Warren soothed. "Let's get you to bed, then I'll call Ethan." 

"And Dad," Will said, curling in on himself even more as Warren settled him on the bed." 

"Alright," Warren agreed. "Try and get some sleep." 

Will whimpered, and Warren left him to try and sleep while he made a few calls before going back upstairs and curling around Will. The younger seemed to settle when the older was next to him, slipping into a restless sleep. 

... 

"Can you run that by me one more time?" Will asked, refusing to admit he squeaked. 

"You're pregnant," Ethan told Will. "Not very far along, but still." 

"But that's not possible," Will said blankly. 

"Your dad gave birth to you," Ethan said testily (he had been dragged from his mystery lover by Warren's phone call), "Not impossible." 

"I was tested," Will argued, "It wasn't possible." 

"Then maybe it was the ray," Ethan said with a shrug. "I'll keep an eye on you two, and if anything even more out of the ordinary happens, we'll figure it out as we go." 

"But they're healthy?" Warren asked, thumb running over the back of Will's hand where he held it. "Will and the-the baby?" 

"As far as I can tell," Ethan confirmed. "You might want to check with Doc, just to be sure." 

"Thought you were taking over his patients," Will commented, trying go take his mind off of what they had been told. 

"He's still the expert," Ethan said with a shrug. "And with this not being a natural pregnancy like your dad's were, better safe than sorry." 

Warren nodded, "Ready to go Will?" he asked his partner, "I think Ethan's ready to get back to Zack." 

Will nodded, allowing Warren to lead him out while Ethan muttered about 'idiot pyros who know too much for their own good'. 

... 

"Thought they'd take it better than that," Will muttered, sinking into the couch when he and Warren got back to their apartment. 

"They'll get over it," Warren assured the younger. "They did when we told them we were together." 

"Thought they'd be excited," Will mumbled into Warren's chest, "First grandkid and all." 

"They're just worried, the ray and everything, I'll admit, I'm a bit worried too," Warren said, stroking over Will's hair soothingly. 

"I love you," Will said quietly, looking up at his big brother, lover, protector, and father of his child. 

"I love you too," Warren said, kissing Will's forehead, "Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too." 

Will allowed himself to be led into their bedroom and changed into pajamas before crawling under the covers, curling into Warren's warm frame. "I'm scared," he whispered into the darkness of the room. 

"I know," Warren whispered back, "We'll be okay, all of us." 

Will nodded, snuggling even closer to Warren before falling asleep. 

... 

"How are they?" Steve asked as Warren came out of the temporary operating room Ethan and Doc had rigged up. 

"The babies are fine," Warren said tiredly, "Twins, a boy and a girl." 

"And Will?" Tyler asked, seeing the strain in his oldest's form. 

"Hasn't woken up from the anesthesia yet," Warren said, slumping into a chair. "Doc says he should have woken up by now." 

"He'll be okay," Steve soothed his son, "Will's stronger than any of us think, always has been." 

Warren cracked a small smile. "One of the first things I can remember," he said softly. "He was so tiny, smallest thing I'd ever seen." 

Steve nodded as Ethan came to get them, telling them that Will was waking up. 

... 

"Joseph and Lilly," Will said, words slightly slurred from the drugs. 

"Stronghold-Peace," Warren added, cradling Lilly like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. 

"Still need middle names," Ethan said, filling out the birth certificates. 

"Grace," Warren posed to Will. "Aunt Claire's middle name." 

"And Steven," Will said with a nod. "For Dad." 

"Joseph Steven and Lilly Grace Stronghold-Peace," Ethan read out, to make sure it was right. 

Will nodded and Ethan left, letting the new family bond. 

Warren looked at his partner, and their children, and smiled. 

This is their story, and they're still writing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end of this story. If anyone had any ideas they'd like to see, or anything to say about this, let me know, I'd like to see what this can inspire, and see who actually likes my work. Thanks for reading!


End file.
